Embodiments of the invention relate to methods of designing ultra-wide band (UWB) antennas.
One type of UWB antenna is a UWB conical antenna that is terminated with a shape, for example a sphere or exponential taper, to reduce the reflection from the end of the cone and reduce the lower frequency. This is a cut and try approach. The typical UWB antenna is larger than the ¼ wave monopole antenna. One prior art UWB antenna achieves a 10 to 1 frequency range by adding a helix to a conical antenna. This antenna is limited to a 10 to 1 frequency range.
There exists a need for a method of designing a low Q-factor UWB bulb shaped antenna.